<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my parasol enspans the world by lesbiantoddhoward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154499">my parasol enspans the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiantoddhoward/pseuds/lesbiantoddhoward'>lesbiantoddhoward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, ao3 refuses to mark this fic as complete?????????????, i do not understand lol, it's a really short and silly thing fbakhfbkhnfah, this was based off a request from tumblr!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiantoddhoward/pseuds/lesbiantoddhoward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity is introduced to the concept of human fashion, and fails to understand what exactly about it is supposed to be fashionable.</p><p>That is, until she does.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://dirtwormcup.tumblr.com/post/627667848731492352/you-said-for-some-ask-stuff-so-i-figured-i-would">(this was based off a tumblr request, which you can find here!)</a></p><p> </p><p>EDIT: now featuring beautiful artwork from <a href="https://kawaii-rookie.tumblr.com/post/627752811658100736/dirtwormcup-was-taking-some-simple-ask-box">kawaii-rookie</a> (who also requested the original prompt :p)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my parasol enspans the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a really short fluff fic!!! it's a lil silly lol. i was debating whether or not i should post it here, but i figured it didn't hurt to share it.</p><p>i linked to each of the outfits they wear in this story! you can click the links on them :-)</p><p>(also the title of this fic is just the translated title of the german song i was listening to when i wrote this, because i couldn't think of a title that was relevant skbkfjshskjfh)</p><p>EDIT: now featuring beautiful artwork from <a href="https://kawaii-rookie.tumblr.com/post/627752811658100736/dirtwormcup-was-taking-some-simple-ask-box">kawaii-rookie</a> (who also requested the original prompt :p)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Human fashion was utterly bizarre, in Amity’s eyes.</p><p>Luz had mentioned in passing that today was one of Eda’s ‘human trash days,’ and that today was looking to be a particularly large haul. “Owlbert said he found a foreclosed mall, so the downfall of brick and mortar business has become the up-fall of witch and importer Luz-ness!” she had joked (or, at least, Amity <em>thought</em> it was a joke. It was difficult to tell with humans.). After a significant amount of begging on Gus’s part, Eda had allowed the witchlings to partake in the loot—including Amity.</p><p>Not that Amity even <em>wanted</em> anything she had seen so far. What was the point of these garments being so…flashy? Why, for example, did clothing need to have words on it? Humans could speak just fine, and what would the incantation “<a href="https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/A13usaonutL._AC_CLa%7C2140%2C2000%7C71zyk6hhLXL.png%7C0%2C0%2C2140%2C2000%2B0.0%2C0.0%2C2140.0%2C2000.0_UL1500_.png"><em>Eat. Game. Sleep. Repeat</em></a>” even mean? Game? That’s not really a verb, and while the symbol of a fork and knife, bed, and looped arrow were self-explanatory, the rune next to ‘<em>Game.’ </em>made absolutely no sense.</p><p>That shirt was particularly small, and so King had taken it, adorning himself further with a pair of glasses with no lenses combined with a fake nose and mustache. Those were props, right? That wasn’t something humans wore on a day-to-day basis, hopefully, because it looked ridiculous.</p><p>Luz seemed to agree, her harmonious laughter ringing through the Owl House and turning Amity’s brain to mush. She snapped photos of him using her ‘phone,’ which seemed to be basically a human scroll. Amity sat next to her on the couch, looking over Luz’s shoulder as she took pictures. It was nice, being this close.</p><p>“Guuuuys! Look at <em>this</em>!” Gus cried, practically swimming in a pile of miscellaneous things. His legs stuck out in the air, swinging, and Eda levitated him upwards. In one snappy movement of her fingers, he was right-side up once more, holding a transparent bag of clothes above his head.</p><p>It featured a picture of a human child wearing what, one could assume, the clothes would look like, featuring big blue overalls, a red undershirt, and most unusually, a red cap with an “M” on it. Oddly, despite how young the child appeared to be, had a prominent mustache.</p><p>Luz leapt off the couch, looking at it, “Oh my God, why did they even <em>have</em> this!? It’s the middle of the summer,” she ripped it open, holding it up for all to see, “<a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81-4HVKo1JL._AC_SY550._SX._UX._SY._UY_.jpg">It’s Mario</a>! He’s this, uh, Italian guy—you guys don’t have Italians, so that doesn’t matter. He just kinda talks funny and saves princesses!”</p><p>Gus looked starstruck. He grabbed onto his face, his mouth agape. “A…a human folk hero…I <em>need</em> to wear this!” He cast a small spell circle, and instantly the costume was fitted to him. “I’m never taking this off,” he whispered with admiration.</p><p>“Woaaah!” Luz ran over towards him, looking at the now shrunken costume, “I am not going back to Earth until I figure out that spell, that’s <em>so </em>much easier than worrying about clothing sizes—Ohh!”</p><p>She interrupted herself, spotting something as she dove into the trash heap. She stayed down for a long enough time that Amity was growing concerned, until she re-emerged, gasping for breath and holding the most hideous combination of clothing Amity had ever seen.</p><p>Why, then, did she want to wear it <em>so</em> badly?</p><p>In one fist, Luz clutched a <a href="https://i.imgur.com/HPXCDpc.png">yellow shirt, adorned with red vegetables</a> and lined with buttons. In the other, some <a href="https://i.imgur.com/6zwiWe1.png">black rimmed glasses, black overalls</a>, and a <a href="https://i.imgur.com/MKjY34T.png">headband with holographic cat ears</a>. They were objectively hideous, but some, deep, primal part of her <em>needed </em>to wear them.</p><p>Judging off the expression on Luz’s face and the stare she was drilling into Amity, the human had the exact same thought. “Amity, you <em>have</em> to wear these. Please! They’d be <em>adorable</em>.”</p><p>She felt herself turning redder than the knight with the speech impediment Gus was dressed as, and, of course, the Owl Lady was staring at her, and <em>snickering</em>. But looking back at Luz’s stupid, gorgeous pleading eyes, she found herself squeaking out a “yes.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>As soon as she finished her squeal, she was enveloped in smoke, the light spell circle fading from Eda’s fingers. Amity’s first instinct was anger at being so easily read by Luz’s mentor, but as the human ran over and enveloped her in a hug, it was difficult to argue with results. “You look <em>so</em> cute, Amity!” she giggled, and despite herself, Amity couldn’t find it in herself to disagree.</p><p>Suddenly, Luz pulled back from the embrace, flipping up her own hood and wiggling her cat ears. “Look! We’re matching,” she struck a pose, holding one hand limp, “We’re the cat companions—oh! Or the gata gals! Meow mates?” The human went on, listing off different alliterative names for cats, each one making Amity’s face grow hotter.</p><p>Perhaps the witch had misjudged the human realm’s sense of style. If there were more shirts this obnoxiously ugly (<em>and more accessories to match Luz with</em>, she thought), then perhaps it looped back around to being fashionable? That almost made sense!</p><p>Besides, how bad could anything be that got Luz this close to her?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on tumblr here:</p><p>  <a href="https://ellielol.tumblr.com/">my main blog</a><br/><a href="https://dirtwormcup.tumblr.com/">my owl house side blog</a></p><p>again, a very special thank you to <a href="https://kawaii-rookie.tumblr.com/post/627752811658100736/dirtwormcup-was-taking-some-simple-ask-box">kawaii-rookie</a> for the gorgeous art of amity's outfit!!!!</p><p>i also wanted to shout out <a href="https://mocksyoucondescendingly.tumblr.com/post/627722109834133504/dirtwormcup-idk-i-love-your-stuff">mocksyoucondescendingly</a>!!! i wasn't sure if he wanted to be embedded into the post, but also wanted to show off even more awesome art &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>